Percy Goes to Annabeths School
by PJoStar
Summary: Percy goes to Annabeths school after the events of BOTL and what happens if one of Annabeths friends knows Percy from earlier in his life. Also what about Annabeth liking Percy, but what if Annabeths friend likes her. The surprises never end in this drama filled story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer I dont own PJO as much as I wish I did. Thsi also takes place after BOTL**

**Chapter 1 Percy**

I got kicked out of my NYC school for "hurting another student". Truthly it was a monster so the mist made it seem like it was a human. Don't ask why. If you want to know take it up with Zeus, and I don't think he'll be happy. I know from experience. Ok so back on topic, where was I.

Oh yeah I was saying how I got kicked out of my school. I was a little bumed as I liked Goode, but of course I was happy cause guess where I get to go...

Annabeths High School!

Annabeth has been my crush since our adventure in the Sea Of Monsters. I hated how she had to go back to San Francisco this year cause I was about to confess my fellings for her.

My mom said I could stay at the Chases and Annabeth as long as we didnt do an "funny bussniss". I felt like my mom didnt trust me. I mean she trusts me with a sword and fighting monsters I dont see with me slepping with her.

As I walked up to the school it looked like an evil castle witch sent chills down my back as I thought of westover hall.

As I went to the main office I got looks from girls and I shot them glares back, I was here to learn not a new girlfrined. But if Annabeth asks Im all ears.

I walked up to the front desk and said "Im a new student, my name is Percy Jackson," I say as nice as I can

"Oh you," she says

"Do you want a guide," she added.

"No I know one already," I said.

"Oh ok gave a good day," she said.

I now officially started school.


	2. I Make A New Friend Or Stalker

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and thank you for your support.**

**Percy:**

As I walked down the hall looking for my locker, I kept thinking about Annabeth. Her blond hair, her lemon hair, and the way she always annoyed him. I was looking for locker 345 and he was having a hard time with his deslexia.

I asked a brunnete who looked smart and cute (but not as Annabeth). I asked her "Where is locker 345," I said in a hurry as homeroom started in 10 minutes.

"It is down the hall and to the left on the right side," she replied with enthusiam, "My locker is in that hall also do you want me to walk you down."

"Ok," I replied.

As we were walking down the hall I tried to ask her some question, "Where is Mr. Larkins homeroom," I asked politley.

"Thats my homeroom we can go together if it is easier," she said.

"Ok, also do you know anyone named Annabeth Chase, she is a friend of mine," I said hopefully.

"Yeah she is my friend," She said almost kinda excited.

"If you don't mind whats your name, I mean I've kind of inturuded on your morning," I replied.

"Oh it's nothing, and by the way my name is Jessica," Jessica said in a perky voice.

"Thanks Jessica," I said.

"No problem," she replied

"Oh look where here," Jessica said

I then saw her. Annabeth Chase the woman who has captured my heart.

We both lock eyes and I hear her shout, "SEAWEEDBRAIN," really loudly Annabeth runs up and takles me to the ground and I will admit I like it.

**Sorry for the short chapter I just have a lot of school work. I promise I will make a big chapter tommorow. It will also be in Annabeths POV**


	3. I Crush My Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. In this chapter Jessica and Annabeth will get a POV**

**Annabeth**

_Ring Ring Ring _my alarm clock went as I groaned and got out of my bed. It was Monday and I was staying up late reading a book called The Giver, it was a really good book(** I really like it so I would reccomend this** ) So of course I was really tired this morning. I blamed Morpheus as I dreamed once again me kissing Percy before in Mt. Saint Hellens.

As I went downstairs and hugged my dad. Me and him were on better terms then when I was seven but will still had a wave of akwardness between us a lot.

I got a bowl of Fruit Loops and tried to drink a cup of coffe. What I mean by try is I just couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to drink it.

I could tell my dad was trying to help me beacause he kept telling me "Go to your room and get some sleep," he said. And I kept telling him no as I had a Soical Studies test today and a Science Quiz that I did not want to miss.

As I got my bag and hugged my dad and said goodbye to Helen, I also hugged Bobby and Mathew goodbye.

I walked to the bus stop and I will admit is was pretty cold even for me. As I walked I met up with my friend Jessica who is a fangirl of sorts she is always obbesesed with books. One time she ditched school just to read a new book. Crazy right! I like her cause she doesn't have a like for boys witch is fine with me. But now that the hormones kicked in I see her staring at a lot of boys. Back to her looks she has brown hair and a curvy body but she doesn't where reaveling cloths like some people cough Drew cough.

As I walked to the stop 5 minites early I was impressed with myself as I was usally a little later.

"Have you heard that Anthony plans to ask you to the Winter Formal," Jessica says as I sit down on a bench.

"No," I say surprised but not the least bit excited.

"Well you know he likes you right," Jessica replies.

"I know, but I like someone ealse," I says with confidence.

Let me tell you a little about Anthony, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, alomst like a son of Apollo(**wink wink anyone** ). He always brags about his looks, I don't like him that much but I tolerate him because my friend Ryan is his friend. He has asked me out on multiple accasions and I have said no. I think I belong to Percy.

As the bus pulls up I get on and get in my normal seat with Jessica and I pull out my Soica Studies Text Book to get some last minute studying. Jessica is always texting so all I can hear is the _ring ring _of her phone all the time.

As we pull up into school Jessica says she need to go to the office to get a bus pass to go home with someone this afternoon.

I go over to my locker and put some of my books for later in the day into it and grab my lunch money and close it.

I see Jessica come back walking with a boy with unruly black hair and sea green eyes adn he had a familier look to him.

I then relized it was my beloved Seaweed Brain.

I launced myself foward and huuged him and shouted "SEAWEED BRAIN," really loud.

"Yes," he chokes out and I relize I just tackled him and I get up fast but not without blushing.

**Jessica:**

I watched as my friend Annabeth launced herself at the new boy who was Percy. Percy sutch a dreamy name and those abs. Oh and his eyes were the best part. As soon as I saw him I instantaly had a crush on him.

As Annabeth shouted "SEAWEED BRAIN," really lowdly I relized that she knew him and when Is aw them blush I started to geta little jealous. But I tried to push it deep into my heart but it didn't work. I then realized somethin I am falling for this new boy who I have only talked to once.

I then heard a voice in my haed say "_ Dont even think about it daughter I have speical plans for those two" ___

I then reliazed something told me it but I liked Percy and I won't listen to some voice.

**Percy:**

As Annabeth launced herself at me I instataly blushed as here is the girl I like tackling me. Tell me you wouldn't like it.

As suddenly as she jumped on me she jumped off but not without blushing.

I got up only to be hugged really tightly. I look over and see Jessica glare at Annabeth and a boy who looks like Apollo's child with his looka and all.

"Why are you here Seaweed Brain," she asks curiously **(sp?)**

"It's a long story," I tell her.

I think Annabeth then relizes were being watched and says "Well Seaweed Brain meet my friends," she says with enthusiam. I just think I got her riled up.

**Told you I would get a long chapter today. I want Jessica and Anthony to be main character aong with Percy and Annabeth. Can anyone guess who Anthonys dad is. Also I was wondering if you guys would want me to write a Pertimas/ Gurdian of the Hunt story. If not give me suggestions. Ps Percabeth will become a couple in this story.**

**See ya tommorow with an update as I try to update daily as best I can.**

** -PJoStar**


	4. I Make New Friends or Enemies

**Discaimer: I dont own PJO Rick Riordan does**

**Percy:**

As Annabeth introduced her friends I was nervous as some of them were giving me glares but I shook them off as I had gotten worse.

"Seaweed Brain this is my friend Jessica, but I think you met her already," Annabeth says glancing twords Jessica while I just wave, "Hey," I say.

"Hi Percy nice to meet you formaly,"she says and gives me a hug. I blush a little unitl I see Annabeth glare a little. I've hugged many girls before, why is she acting like this?

"You to Jess," I says and she blushes a little. Ok what is up with her.

"Hey I'm Leah," A cute girl with strawberry blond hair says with her arm wraped around a boy with brown eyes and brown hair who then takes his hand out shakes it, "Hi I'm Mike," he said nicely.

"Our friends Sam and Paige aren't here today, I'll text them what they missed," Leah says to Annabeth

"Hey Annabeth," I say, "Can I see your schedule."

"Sure," she says and holds out hers.

**Percy's schedule**

**Period 1: Math, Mr. Larkin 8:45-9:30**

**Period 2: Science, Mrs. Heffner 9:33-10:18**

**Period 3: ELA, Mrs. Gagliono 10:21-11:06**

**Period 4: ELA, Mrs. Gagliono 11:09-11:54**

**Period 5: Lunch 11:57-12:27**

**Period 6: Marine Biology, Mr. Molten 12:30-1:15**

**Period 7: Soical Studies, Mrs. Brant 1:18-2:03**

**Period 8: Health, Mrs. McGurire 2:06-2:51**

**Period 9: Art, Gym, or Music, Revolves o days 2:54-3:39**

**Annabeth's Schedule**

**Period 1: Math, 8:45-9:30**

**Period 2: Science, Mrs. Heffner 9:33-10:18**

**Period 3: ELA, Mrs. Gagliono 10:21-11:06**

**Period 4: ELA, Mrs. Gagliono 11:09-11:54**

**Period 5 Lunch 11:57-12:27**

**Period 6 Architecture, Mrs. Lean 12:30-1:15**

**Period 7 Soical Studies, Mrs. Brant 1:18-2:03**

**Period 8 Health, Mrs. Mcguire 2:06-2:51**

**Period 9 Art, Gym, or Music, Revolves o days**

I stare at the schedules for a while until Annabeth mentions, "Hey Percy, we have the smae classes together in case you noticed."

Dam! I didn't see that I just hope she didn't notice.

"Yeah I noticed," I say slowly.

"No you didn't," Annabeth says and hits my arm payfully.

"Hey Annabeth," I whisper very quietly, "Who's that," I ask pointing to a kid who has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh thats Anthony, he is Mike's friend, I don't like him that much. He brags a lot and try to flirt with me," She whispers back.

I hope she didn't notice me get a little angry.

**Annabeth**

I saw Percy get a little angry when I said that Athony tried to flirt with me. I wondered if he like me, but I pushed that thought aside as he had all the girls at camp to go out with, why would he go out with me? I was another Athena kid, who hated his father. As I thought I didn't notice that the bell rang unitl Percy pulled me along.

As I walked into homeroom I said hello to Mr. Larkin my homeroom and math teacher and sat in my seat.

I noticed Percy didn't know what to do or where to sit so I pointed to the seat next to me, even though Anthony sat there. I just wanted to annoy him.

After Announcments Mr. Larkin and old guy who I swore was alive for WWI cuase he was so old he looked like he would have a stroke and die any day now.

"Ok class today we have a new student, Percy Jackson," Mr. Larkin said as he moitned for Percy to come up.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson and I just moved from New York and I like to swim," he said and sat down quickly.

I noticed the girl on the other side of Percy, who was named Lisa I think whisper to Percy and he laughed and blushed a little. I hope Lisa wouldn't become Rachel Elizebeth Dare 2.0, I couln't stand If that happned.

As Mr. Larkin went on about fractions and there connections to decimals, I started to zone out. Soon the period was over and I packe up my stuff and me and Percy went to Science.

As we were walking down the hall Jess came up to us and started to talkng to Percy about who knows what.

Percy then cought up to me and I asked what Jess has asked

**Percy**

Truth be told Jess had asked me to the Winter Formol and I said no as I liked someone ealse. Also I had only known her for one hour.

"She aked me to the Winter Formal and I said no," I said hopefully answereing her question.

"Ok," she said a little angry.

"Why do you care," I ask.

"I was just curious," she replied. I didn't respond cause weren't all Athena kids curious.

Our conversation ended as we walked into our next call silent.

**Sorry I didn't update until today as I was very bust over the weekend.**

-**PJoStar**


End file.
